Vandican
The Terror of the Dark Side There exists a legend on the Tenebrus noble family, that the first born of each generation will inherit the dark side entity "Siska". Of course this has never been fully documented. The Tenebrus families were caretakers of the dead in Alderaan nobility, they were mystics and they were able to call forth abominations of the dark side but this is all according to the ancient text of the family. Now they were Sith and their mastery of the dark side surpassed anything that they had on Alderaan centuries ago. Birth of a Son Vandican was born on Dromund Kaas both of his parents were Sith Lords. His mother was a powerful mystic who taught Vandican a lot of ancients rituals and provided him with many texts and reading material on the dark side. His father on the other hand saw such teachings as weak and attempted to teach Vandican how to use his lightsaber, while Vandican was a decent fighter he did not match his father expectations and his training with him on lightsaber forms ended. It did not matter that much to Vandican as he continued to immerse himself on the full power of the Darkside. His mother foresaw he would be a powerful Sith so she summoned the overseers of the academy to take him to the academy. Higher Learning Vandican was not the most popular of students. He was already well learned when he entered the academy the students saw him as a threat. He was an anomaly to the established order of things. He spent a lot of his time on the tombs and library, learning all he could from them. He decided that the overseers were mostly brutes who could not teach him what he truly wanted to know. He passed all their classes without effort. The students were furious how could this newcomer already be so advanced. They would not have any of this, Vandican needed to die. One his expedition to the tombs he was ambushed by a group of five acolytes, not just any acolytes the top students in the academy. Vandican was good, but he was no match for them as a group. But he would not beg for mercy, he would take as many as he could with him to the grave. They rushed him with swift well trained movements; Vandican prepared and let his hatred fuel him. They slashed and stabbed with many different forms. Vandican used lightning to shock them and harm them and pushed back with his own sword but in the end he was no match for them. They overpowered him and started kicking him while he was down. Then they took out a knife and went for the killing blow. Then his hatred, fear and passion took over him until he felt nothing. He was a a spectator on his own body, something had taken control. He unleashed a storm of lighting on them burning the five acolytes effortlessly but he didn't stop there he dismembered the bodies and decapitated them. His body spoke in some ancient Sith tongue saying he would eat their soul and other dark things. This was not Vandican. A Master Vandican wandered back into the academy all bloody from his own blood and the bloods of the dead acolytes. The overseers found the bodies, they felt terror. A Sith Lord was there exploring the tombs when he heard of the attacks. The master approached him, he was a pureblood but he was old the master looked at him with his cold yellow eyes and smiled a twisted smile he stood there but we both said nothing until he finally left. The next day he was informed that Darth Terrior had taken him as a apprentice. He felt the Overseer fear when he said the name of the Darth. Vandican trained under this master, he was a cryptic master he gave him training on the darkest of rituals and spells. Under him Vandican flourished as a master of the dark side. Terrior elevated him to the rank of Lord in the Sith Empire. Both of them continued their rituals both becoming stronger, Terrior said he sensed something dark in Vandican, something not from this realm. Together they learned of the Tenebrus curse and what it entailed. His master for the first time looked surprised or was it fear? He told me there was ancient text on this demon that he devoured entire solar systems. New Start His master gave him the rank of Darth and told him to make his own path. Before he gave him his final warning on Siska that while powerful that power would destroy him. And it did. Vandican with his followers summoned siska and he took over Vandican body, infecting him with other lesser entities. His followers fought back and in the end "killed" Vandican. But it would not last; Vladrick had saved Vandican from death and sent him to the Imperium on Voss. Vandican was once a Darth and Judicator on the Sith Imperium and they welcomed them both back. Vandican forsook his Darth title and just took the title of Lord. As he healed with this voss his soul being purged from the entities until only Siska remained. The mystics sealed him in the darkest part of his soul where he would never return Category:Inactive Personnel